The White Room
by Just That Girl
Summary: What happened to Alice at the asylum? Just a simple oneshot. My other story, Eternal Equinox is better about Alice. Check it out!


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer takes the credit; I just claim the plot. **

**A/N: Just the beginning. It will get interesting, trust me. Please review; tell me if I should continue or if I'm wasting my time. **

**Preface: **

I never really thought life was a virtue, just the air you took in and the place you grew old. It was just a phase until we were taken up to something better. When I became someone who couldn't live; couldn't breathe, couldn't grow…that's when I really took the time to reflect.

I was called crazy throughout my life; nothing but that young nut who _saw_ things. Before they happened, that is. I could see the future; and what I saw was growing dim. I was considered a lunatic; no one really cared what happened to me. "Just lock her up and throw away the key" they would say; and that's exactly what they did.

**Chapter One:**

I followed the young man, unknown and benign, down the long hallway which exceedingly extended. The walls were painted a light yellow; the color of an unripe lemon. A soothing color; or it would be, if I hadn't seen them day in and day out.

"Just wait for me, young lady." He motioned for me to stand still. I was at the end of the long hallway, to my left he walked down the flight of stairs to speak to his coworker. If I didn't already know there was no way out, that moment would've been a good chance to escape.

For several long minutes why the man in his mid-thirties chatted to his bearded friend, I held my head with both of my hands. _Make it stop! _My mind went on, my breathing erratic with every pulse in my veins. _Make it stop! Something's wrong. Something's very wrong. Who is that? Who? What's wrong with that girl? She should make up her mind! …and what's that ringing? That screeching sound…_

It wasn't until three heavy weight personnel grabbed my arms and carted me to my single room when I realized_ I_ was the high pitch noise. It was decibels higher than I knew were possible. When I entered the room, I instantly froze. They couldn't bring me here again. Not again; they just didn't realize what this place was doing to me! I had to listen to my visions; they had to understand! There were no objects, nothing with edges; just a plain white room; pillows without cases, and a few un-harmful things that could keep me somewhat sane.

"Something's wrong!" I kept yelling, thrashing when their arms reached to pull mine back. One man let go, coaxing me like a herd of cattle. "I bet there is…" He assured me, opening the door to my room for the others to pass. "Yeah, it's your screaming, that's what's wrong…" One of the random men muttered, placing me on my mattress.

The man who ushered the other's in, motioned for them to strap me down then leave. They nodded, pleased to get away from the high shrieking girl. They shut the door, closing it with relief. I was tied to my mattress now. My arms and legs creating an x.

The sound proof door definitely did its job; all I could hear was my heavy breathing and the blazing eyes of the random man. What was he doing here? What did he want?

"Now, Alice. That was the biggest show you've put on in ages…probably since you first came to the institution." Institution my ass! Just say the loony bin, the nut house, the asylum! Don't put on that face and pretend everything was alright; I was strapped to a mattress for heaven sakes.

"What… what do you want?" I asked breathlessly, dazed and disoriented. The heat in the small room was unbearable. The temperature alone could make you crazy.

"I want you to tell me what you saw." He was serious. He stood over me like a lion over a gazelle. There was no way I could escape; no way to know if he wasn't just mocking me. Since when did he ever believe me? Could I trust him enough to spill what I had seen?

"Just a girl," I stated, surprised at speaking clearly; my mouth was so dry. "She looked lost." I bit my lip, reexamining my words to make sure I hid the details.

"Lost, Hm?" The mysterious man moved around the tiny room, rubbing his chin and then turning back to me. "Alice, my dear, you are hiding something from me aren't you?" Yes. Yes, I was. From the looks of it, he couldn't be trusted. I couldn't tell him exactly what I saw. He would lock this place from every tail end if I told him the truth.

I suddenly blinked; my mind losing its thought and viewing the scene I saw earlier in a different perspective. _I _was the lost girl. I was sitting alone, the darkness taking over the diminutive room. My eyes were burning from the full-blown visions I overtook; someone was making a decision. Changing it; moving up the stairs, down the stairs; turning right. This person was dangerous; mysterious. Someone who I didn't know was coming. Coming for me.

I snapped out of my trance and my eyes instantly flashed to the face before mine. The man with the questions peered over me, waiting impatiently to bombard me with questions. Needless to say he looked excited.

"You had another," He stated matter-of-factly, bouncing in enjoyment. What _did _this weird man want? Did he want the girl—me? "What was it this time?" I chose my words carefully.

"I just saw the girl again; this time from a different perspective." There. That didn't give away too much, did it? I wasn't quite sure why I was hiding this from him. What was the point, anyway? I was in an asylum—doomed a bad life. It would be over before I knew it. But, this vision…there was something about it. Something that gave me hope.

"You were the girl…?" He guessed, unsure. He paced back in forth in excitement. I didn't answer, afraid of giving it away.

"That means one of them is coming. Coming…finally…" He went on, maniacally. Were they sure they had the right person in the straps and white gown?

Who was coming? My mind was racing with unanswered questions. If someone was coming, would they free me? Would they answer my questions? Is that what was giving me hope in a dangerous way?

The man went towards the door, reopening it with his many keys. "Bye, my sweet Alice. I will miss having your pretty face around." He closed the door shut behind him. Not locked.

What was he talking about? Where was I going? Why didn't he lock the door? Surely I lost it by now. After all of these years, I'd finally gone mad. I knew it was just a matter of time.

Then, as if a sudden tornado hit, I was living my vision. I was the girl—the girl with the tired eyes…the mysterious person was coming. Now. I saw them step by step, inch by inch. It was a man; but I never saw his face. His sculpted body was in view, and I could barely hear the sound of his shoes echo throughout the halls and enter under my unlocked door.

Before I knew it, the door inched open. It was indubitably an angel. The first sight I'd seen in ages that weren't purely black and white. He was glowing; he was bringing me to heaven, surely. Though, if he was bringing me there, why did I have a feeling he was dangerous? But then again, why did I have the large feeling of anticipation?

"Alice, it's good to see you." Had he seen me before? Certainly I would have remembered that face. "You smell absolutely alluring." My scent? That was definitely an unusual comment, but if it was from him, I'd take it.

"Who…who are you?" I questioned, my eyes filled with expectation. I was waiting patiently for what he had in store. Why he was here; what he was going to do? "And here I was thinking you knew; I'm James. But surely you know why I'm here, right? Your little mate didn't tell you? That was cruel of him."

He read the expressions off my face as easily as a nursery rhyme. My eyes fully glazed over and I trembled back into reality. I indeed knew what he was doing...and as I guessed, he _was _here for me, and he _was _definitely dangerous. Yet, somehow I knew I was going to be fine. I hadn't had a vision to clarify for certain, but it was a strong feeling that I hoped would stay.

"You're here for my blood." I said, surprisingly strong; only wincing once.

He sniffed the air, moving closer. It surprised me how calm I stayed when finding truly what he was. "You're good. You really do have talent. You know, I hear some of us have special talents. I, myself, am a tracker…but enough chatting. I came here for a reason, you know." He bent over, breaking my straps with one single movement.

"Yes, I do know." I replied, sure of myself.

He seemed impressed. The evil angel beamed in amusement. "A brave beauty, I see. Well, all this small talk is making me thirsty. You can fix that for me…"

It all happened so fast that I wasn't sure it was actually happening. The door swung open, right when I felt an excruciating burn rip through my neck and down my internal system. It was the man that asked many questions; who seemed excited and longed for the visitor. Was he possibly the man my evil rescuer was referring to? My "mate"? It saddened me that I couldn't remember.

The plain man shot many times at the vampire before me; it annoyed him to be distracted. James bolted at the man, but not before he called down the halls for the guards. Many of them raced towards his sides to his rescue.

James flashed from my room and down the halls; I wondered if him escaping was my hope. Would this pain go away? Would I live again? All I could remember before my eyes drooped and my world turned black were the distant screams of my torturous "helpers" from all these years. Getting what they deserved; and I, receiving the same.


End file.
